


Лучше дедукции

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк фест по заявке: "Джон/Шерлок. Шерлок сильно стесняется, когда Джон комментирует его поведение в постели. Джону смущать Шерлока нравится, поэтому он не может (или даже не пытается) удержаться от комментариев."<br/>На самом деле, от заявки в фике - одни рожки да ножки. И активный фап на Шерлока-девственника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше дедукции

Руки Джона скользят по тонкой ткани шелковой рубашки, и там, где они почти невесомо касаются спины Шерлока, разливается тепло. Сердце громко ухает в груди, дышать невыносимо тяжело. Шерлоку кажется, что он болен, как в детстве, когда, после очередного уличного эксперимента, весь продрогший и промокший насквозь, оказывался в маминых заботливых руках. Чашка горячего молока, теплый плед, жар от разгорающегося камина – голова становилась тяжелой, и маленького Шерлока вело. Мир вокруг расплывался перед глазами, веки наливались свинцовой тяжестью, часы ровно отсчитывали ритм. Позже он пытался вернуть это состояние приятного дурмана с помощью наркотиков, но они лишь отупляли, оставляя после себя не умиротворение, а пустоту. Сейчас же легкие касания Джона, кажется, снимают с Шерлока саму кожу, и он тонет в этом безумии, с трудом сглатывая вязкую слюну.  
  
Это странно. Мозг пытается привычно анализировать происходящее, но мысли растекаются, послушные легкому скольжению теплых пальцев. Кровать прогибается под весом Джона, и вот уже обе его руки ложатся на сведенные напряжением лопатки. Шерлок судорожно выдыхает и расслабляет плечи. Он не может вспомнить, когда прикосновения другого человека вызывали у него такую реакцию. Он не может вспомнить, когда вообще кто-либо касался его в последний раз. Это стоит обдумать. Позже. Не сейчас.  
  
Шерлок слегка поворачивает голову в сторону и медленно поднимает взгляд на Джона. Лицо того спокойно и сосредоточенно, он улыбается Шерлоку уголками губ и тихо выдыхает.  
  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты такой… уязвимый, - еле слышно шепчет Джон, и в его голосе столько теплоты, столько восторга, словно детектив совершил нечто чудесное, достойное самого настоящего восхищения. По телу Шерлока проходят непрошеные мурашки и долго топчутся где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.  
  
\- Я не… Не уязвимый, - недовольно бормочет он, пытаясь за возмущенным тоном скрыть изрядное смущение. Джон смеется, этим легким, беззаботным смехом, и Шерлоку хочется откинуть голову назад, на крепкое надежное плечо, закрыть глаза, вычеркивая из своей жизни весь мир, за исключением этого смеха и жара, разливающегося по телу от нежных прикосновений. Должно быть, именно так себя чувствуют все эти влюбленные идиоты. Шерлок не уверен, он никогда не был влюблен. Хотя, вернее сказать - никогда раньше.  
  
\- Ты смущаешься, Шерлок, - довольным тоном констатирует Джон. Шерлок только закатывает глаза на этот образчик допотопной дедукции. – Смущаешься! – с ликованием повторяет Джон, и кажется, что еще немного – тот захлопает в ладоши от радости. Образ странно диссонирует с плавными уверенными движениями рук Джона и его глубоким дыханием.  
  
Тут Джон наклоняется к самому уху Шерлока и мягко проводит носом по контуру ушной раковины.  
  
\- Я собираюсь снять с тебя рубашку, - предупреждает он. Его голос кажется спокойным, но Шерлок чувствует, как сбивается его дыхание, а руки едва заметно подрагивают в нетерпении. Шерлок набирает полную грудь воздуха и торопливо кивает. Он не находит ничего возбуждающего в том, чтобы быть обнаженным: ощущение чужого взгляда, липко скользящего по его телу, вызывало желание содрать собственную кожу заживо, словно чужое желание оскверняло его. Сколько себя помнил, Шерлок ходил застегнутым на все пуговицы, избегая даже мимолетных прикосновений. Стремиться к близости, желать раздеть кого-то или раздеться самому кажется просто немыслимым. Но руки Джона уже спускаются вниз по плотному ряду маленьких черных пуговиц, с ловкостью хирурга высвобождая их из тугих петелек, и все, что остается Шерлоку - это дышать глубоко и повторять про себя, как мантру: «это Джон, это всего лишь Джон».  
  
Полы рубашки расходятся в стороны, теплые ладони на мгновение замирают в воздухе. Шерлок задерживает дыхание - контакт неизбежен. Мышцы живота напрягаются, предвкушая прикосновение, но Джон вдруг резко убирает руки и встает с кровати. Шерлок неловко оборачивает, поднимая на него недоуменный взгляд. Тот криво усмехается в ответ, взъерошив короткие волосы, потом словно что-то решает для себя и, обойдя кровать, опускается у самых ног Шерлока. Уверенно раздвигает руками напряженные колени, скользит раскрытыми ладонями вверх по внутренней поверхности бедер. Шерлок сглатывает и прикрывает глаза. Тут же открывает их опять, не в силах отказаться от возможности видеть. Его мысли мечутся – у самого подбородка Джона виднеются остатки пены для бритья, тот явно брился второпях, но наносил пену не меньше двух раз, - непривычные ощущения дезориентируют. Джон ласкает большими пальцами рук выступающие бедренные косточки, машинально проводит языком по губам. Поднимает на Шерлока потемневший взгляд: то ли спрашивает разрешение, то ли ставит перед фактом. Шерлок шумно выдыхает и стискивает зубы.  
  
\- Невозможный. Совершенно невозможный, - бормочет Джон и трясет головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. Видимо, у него не очень получается, потому что в следующее мгновение он резко подается вперед и скользит по мгновенно напрягшемуся животу Шерлока горячечными губами. Шерлока буквально подкидывает на кровати от неожиданности, руки, на которые он опирался до этого, подводят знаменитого сыщика, и он откидывается на локти, не отрывая от замершего над ним Джона слегка расфокусированного взгляда. Джон снова смеется, немного удивленный подобной реакцией.  
  
\- Ты никогда не был с мужчиной, - его голос звучит неуверенно, но ответное молчание Шерлока укрепляет Джона в его догадке. – Я помню, ты женат на своей работе, но… Как давно у тебя не было секса?  
  
Шерлок пристально смотрит куда-то Джону за плечо, с трудом разлепляет пересохшие губы.  
  
\- Достаточно давно. – Он почти не кривит душой. Между «давно» и «никогда» не такая глубокая пропасть, как может показаться. Но первое похоже на взятие бастиона, получение вип-карточки в закрытый клуб, в то время как последнее… Шерлок не хочет, чтобы с ним обращались, как с фарфоровой куклой, хотя сейчас его тело разве что не звенит от наплыва ощущений. Но он справится – сам, привыкнет к рукам и губам Джона, как привыкал к тысяче других бессмысленных социальных условностей. Шерлок поводит плечами. Абсолютно никакого смысла во всем этом. Химия элементов, обычная физиологическая реакция. Он знает о ней все, видел ее тысячи раз, вглядываясь в лица случайных прохожих, считывая незамысловатый язык их тел. Он был выше этого. Ученый, социопат. Ему не нужны люди с их жалким спектром таких предсказуемых эмоций. Ску-ка. Набор инстинктивных реакций, рвущих всевозможные логические цепочки. Туман в голове – похлеще наркотиков. Обмен физиологическими жидкостями не вызывает брезгливости, но едва ли представляет научный интерес.  
  
Почему же сейчас весь мир Шерлока сужается до легких поглаживаний Джона и его неожиданно понимающего взгляда? Почему становится вдруг так сложно признаться в том, что он никогда не считал постыдным? Шерлок больше не понимает себя. Не понимает, чего хочет. Не знает, чего должен хотеть.  
  
Джон осторожно обводит пальцами выступающие ребра под тонкой бледной кожей, снова привлекая внимание Шерлока. На его губах играет нежная улыбка.  
  
\- Нет, ты совершенно невозможен, - выдыхает он и, привстав на колени, толкает Шерлока в грудь рукой. – Прекрати думать.  
  
Шерлок невольно хмурится, но послушно откидывается на кровати. Скользит взглядом по потрескавшемуся потолку. Уязвимый. У-яз-ви-мый. В конце концов, он же доверяет Джону, разве не так?  
  
\- Ладно, - ощущение чужих пальцев, скользящих по коже, исчезает, и Шерлок переводит взгляд на Джона. Тот сидит на кровати между ног Шерлока, и на его лице такое выражение, будто впервые за время своей врачебной практики он столкнулся с довольно сложным случаем. Джон встречается с Шерлоком глазами и склоняется над ним, опершись на руки по обе стороны от его тела. – Ты же хочешь этого, да? Я же… Не знаю. Это же не какой-то эксперимент или благодарность за что-то? – Джон неубедительно хмыкает и жадно вглядывается в непроницаемое лицо Шерлока. Тот отводит глаза. – Дьявол, Шерлок, не надо быть гением дедукции, чтобы понять, что тебе неприятно, - с отчаяньем восклицает Джон.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Джон замирает на полуслове.  
  
\- Что ты сказал?  
  
Шерлок вздыхает и слегка приподнимается на локтях.  
  
\- Мне не неприятно.  
  
\- А, - произносит Джон. Он сглатывает. Чуть подается вперед, вглядываясь в бесстрастное лицо Шерлока. – То есть… я могу продолжать?  
  
\- Определенно, - губы Шерлока насмешливо изгибаются, и он на мгновение становится собой.  
  
***  
  
  
\- Определенно, - губы Шерлока насмешливо изгибаются, и он на мгновение становится собой. Черные кудри обрамляют бледнеющее в полутьме лицо, пронзительный взгляд слишком светлых глаз испытующе скользит по лицу Джона. Даже находясь снизу, Шерлок умудряется смотреть немного «свысока». Острые скулы резко выделяются в полумраке, ноздри хищного носа трепещут, словно ловят какие-то особые сигналы из ноосферы. Джон гулко сглатывает. Возможно, сейчас он – та самая ноосфера. А может, он просто дурак, если надеется на это.  
  
Шерлок смущен – очевидно, доктор Уотсон. Но Шерлоку также безумно интересно. Новый опыт – несомненно, новый, хотя, казалось бы, как такое возможно? Джон не уверен, что Шерлок позволит ему докопаться до правды. Ему – меньше других, хотя и другим достаются лишь самые крохи. Но Шерлоку интересно, и это главное. Он так предсказуем, этот невозможный гений, его так легко поймать на интерес. Маленький любознательный мальчик с отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения всегда будет жить в этом непостижимом взрослом человеке. Таксист понял это. Мориарти тоже. Настала очередь Джона использовать эту маленькую слабость друга. Иногда он думает, что хотел бы знать, каким Шерлок был в детстве. Должно быть, это было полнейшее сумасшествие. Стихия, разрушительное цунами – Шерлок и сейчас такой же. Иногда Джон искренне сочувствует Майкрофту.  
  
Иногда он завидует ему, его умению менять настроение Шерлока. В присутствии брата тот словно весь заостряется изнутри: блестящие глаза, скулы, кривящиеся губы – Джон знает, чего хочет больше всего на свете. Боится лишь одного – спугнуть. Джон не мальчик, ни в одном из многочисленных смыслов этого слова. Он тоже был любознательным в свое время. Готовым на эксперименты. Достаточно смелым, чтобы не бояться осуждения со стороны окружающих, достаточно доктором – чтобы не считать свой интерес симптомом страшной неизлечимой болезни. Война притупила желание близости, сведя ее к обычной процедуре, простому движению рук – своих или чужих, тогда едва ли имело значение. Последнее ощущалось чуть острее, первое было привычней и эффективней. Секс не разжигал кровь, она текла по венам холодеющей массой, и только опасность, как внезапное подводное течение, могла всколыхнуть застоявшиеся воды. Сейчас у опасности есть имя, и сердце странно щемит на шелестящих звуках. Джон так боится ошибиться, что слишком долго дует на воду, но возможно, ледяной душ – самое то, что нужно его расшатавшимся нервам.  
  
Джон медленно протягивает руку – Шерлок здесь, в его постели, уже не убежит, хватит бояться, - касается дрожащими пальцами неожиданно мягких прядей. Перебирает тонкое волокно волос, растирает между подушечками, словно приправу. Дьявол. Слишком мало, так нестерпимо хочется большего, но Джон умеет быть терпеливым. Шерлок стоит того, чтобы пережить эту пытку парализующей нежностью. Из горла Джона вырывается еще один полубезумный смешок, соскальзывает с губ и пьяной бабочкой улетает под потолок. Кажется, будто кровь в венах окончательно превратилась в льдистый коктейль – его личная Арктика, приправленная тахикардией и проблемой с дыханием. Ну а кто говорил, что будет просто?  
  
Секунды ползут, как полудохлые мухи, а потом время вдруг совершает квантовый скачок – и вот уже губы льнут к губам. Какие они… Теплые, податливые. Словно лавина сошла с гор – беспорядочные касания, душевыворачивающая ласка. Как не потерять рассудок, скажите-ка, доктор Уотсон? Зная, чьи это губы... Попытка, сминая, подчинить. Небольшое отступление. Тут же - новый штурм. Возможно, Джон ошибся, и эта крепость никогда не падет без боя. Возможно, он просто устал ждать.  
  
Шерлок почти не шевелится. Не отталкивает, но и не отвечает. Его взгляд стекленеет, он снова как будто не здесь. Анализирует, мать его, сопоставляет. В груди закипает раздражение. Джон с силой сжимает вьющиеся пряди в кулак и слегка оттягивает их назад, наслаждаясь тем, как мгновенно расширяются глаза Шерлока. О да...  
  
\- Я должен был догадаться, - бормочет Джон. Ловит вопросительный взгляд слегка расфокусированных глаз, мстительно поясняет: - Грубость. Тебя заводит грубость. Очевидно, - и, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, приподнимается на руках и уверенно накрывает Шерлока своим телом. Пах соприкасается с пахом: Шерлок почти не возбужден, но Джон видит перед собой сумасшедшие светлые глаза и знает, что все делает правильно.  
  
Шерлок лежит на кровати, распластанный под телом Джона, изумление на его лице мешается с легкой настороженностью, глаза распахнуты, как в момент озарения. Длинная белая шея просто притягивает губы - кто Джон такой, чтобы сопротивляться ее магнетизму? Шерлок стонет - низко, глухо, звук словно рождается в самом животе и отзывается прямо в паху у Джона. Еще один поцелуй-укус - до боли, до сладкой дрожи в этом упрямом теле. Пометить просто необходимо, иначе потом не поверить, что все это было, что Джон обладал - пусть на короткое мгновение, - что был допущен. Именно так – «допущен», как к святыне. Джон не из тех, кто создает себе идолов, но этот сам ворвался в его жизнь в своей обычной бесцеремонной манере, одним движением смычка воздвигнув на оставленной Афганистаном пустоши собственный алтарь. И Джон – бывший отличник, мальчик - «глаженые рубашки» - исправно приносил жертвы своему своенравному божеству. В горнило дьявольской печи пошло время, привязанности, работа, привычки и стремления - все то, что составляло самую суть Джона. Но лучезарное чудовище требовало все больше: "Джон, ты мне нужен", "я жду", "собирайся, у нас дело". Казалось, вынь ты самую душу, вырежи собственное сердце, выложи потроха на праздничном блюде - ему все будет мало. Шерлок, словно паук, оплетал его невидимой сетью соблазнов, пуская в него ростки, вытягивая соки. Пока, наконец, все мысли Джона не были о нем, все страхи - связаны с ним, пока желания Шерлока не стали его собственными желаниями.  
  
Знал ли Шерлок, что творит со своим другом? Едва ли.  
  
Пальцы Джона скользят по атласным щекам, исследуют изгиб приоткрытого рта, жадно обводят контур густых бровей. Веки Шерлока трепещут под его прикосновениями, и Джону окончательно сносит крышу. Он покрывает иступленными поцелуями все, до чего может дотянуться: шею, подбородок, крылья носа, лоб. Вцепляется руками в подрагивающие плечи, крепко фиксируя их на кровати. Слегка прикусывает острый кадык, вырывая у Шерлока еще один невнятный стон. Втягивает носом пряный запах у самого основания шеи.  
  
Ловит полубезумный взгляд.  
  
\- Я сомневался, человек ли ты вообще. Правда. Я и сейчас не уверен, если честно. Но твое тело, Шерлок, - Джон улыбается, совершенно пьяно, - твое тело выдает тебя.  
  
Глаза Шерлока бегают, кажется, он хочет что-то ответить, вот только губы не слушаются. Бледная грудь лихорадочно вздымается, на лице совершенно ошеломленное выражение.  
  
\- Не ожидал? - счастливо подначивает его Джон и ловит катящуюся по виску каплю пота губами. Толкнуться пахом в долгожданную твердость меж разведенных бедер - Шерлок резко вскрикивает и яростно жмурит глаза, - сорвать с приоткрытых влажных губ еще один поцелуй. Еще…И еще…  
  
Шерлок комкает руками простыни, словно пытается найти хоть какую-то точку опоры, но нет, Джон намерен лишить его последних остатков проклятой рациональности.  
  
\- Тшш, - спускается ниже по телу Шерлока и чуть припадает на бок, оглаживая свободной рукой выступающие ребра. Больное плечо неприятно тянет, но, боже, какая это мелочь в сравнении с тем, чему он является единственным свидетелем. Агония - безмолвная, полная упрямого злого отчаянья. Тщетные попытки обуздать собственные инстинкты. Шерлок никогда не умел сохранять хорошую мину при плохой игре. Джон хмыкает, а ведь для него это и правда вызов, чертов социопат. С него станется. Пусть. В этой игре Джон даст ему фору. Он мог бы поспорить, Шерлок едва ли отдает себе отчет, что уже некоторое время отчаянно трется об его ногу напряженным членом. Это было бы даже забавно, если бы Джона самого от возбужденья не трясло мелкой дробью, а в штанах не было так категорически тесно.  
  
Он помнит свой первый раз: ему едва исполнилось 15, и он кончил от одного ощущения мягкой девичьей груди в своей ладони. Позорно спустил в штаны. Чувствовал себя гребаным королем мира - несмотря ни на что.  
  
Шерлоку уже за тридцать.  
  
Джон еще никогда никого не хотел так сильно.  
  
А еще эта нежность. Выворачивающая наизнанку. Откуда только взялась, спрашивается? Шерлок – невыносимый, своенравный, безразличный к чувствам других. Откуда это щемящее чувство внутри? Почему так нестерпимо хочется касаться, гладить, сжимать пальцами, накрыть собою, словно отгораживая от всего мира. Джон никогда не считал себя героем. Просто делал то, что от него требовалось – честно, старательно, с присущим старшему ребенку прилежанием. Что в школе, что на войне. Гарри была другой. Она могла себе позволить красить волосы в розовый, сутками не появляться дома и, не скрываясь, клянчить у отца на сигареты. Мама кричала, хваталась за сердце, от нервных дрожащих рук явственно несло валокордином, но ничего не менялось. Ни-че-го. Дочь приходила домой навеселе, в чужих сапогах и юбке набекрень, а Джон зубрил латинские названия: Me-lis-sa Of-fi-ci-na-lis, ver-teb-ra-e lum-ba-lis…  
  
Он не был пай-мальчиком. Он просто был. Надежным, спокойным, во всех смыслах положительным. Именно от таких родители ждут красных дипломов, хорошего доходного места в будущем и совместных поездок на природу по выходным. Именно такие, плюнув на это самое будущее, из одних только собственных соображений совести и долга идут на войну.  
  
Когда Джон собирал вещи, мама не кричала – она стояла, тяжело опершись о дверной косяк, и, молча, хоронила его глазами.  
  
А год спустя она умерла.  
  
Джон, грязный, поросший щетиной, потный и бурый от палящего солнца, смотрел на помятый листок с несколькими строками, выведенными неровным почерком сестры, словно на весточку из другого мира, и ничего, ничего не чувствовал. Вокруг свистели пули; автоматная очередь, грохот взрывов, резкие голоса сливались в одну бесконечную какофонию звуков. Афганский песок хрустел на зубах, а скулу стягивала засохшая струйка крови. Винтовка наперевес оттягивала плечо. Мат и стоны, крепкие мышцы и развороченные внутренности – вот, что было настоящим. Здесь смерть была осязаема, как мясистая любовница, он мог втянуть ее запах, мог грубо провести рукой у нее между ног. Должно быть, где-то там, в полузабытом мире бетона и небоскребов, все было иначе. Джон не помнил. Джон не желал вспоминать.  
  
Позже, на сеансах у психотерапевта он много услышал о своем состоянии. Вереница замысловатых названий, смутно знакомых с университетской скамьи. Пустой звук – для него, побывавшего в самом аду и привезшего этот ад с собой.  
  
Просто жизнь потеряла вкус и запах.  
А потом появился Шерлок.  
  
Разорвал пелену афганских миражей мириадами цветов и звуков, промчался мимо на сверхзвуковой скорости, схватил мимоходом за грудки и тряпичной куклой потащил за собой. Псих. Катастрофа. Гений. Социопат. Джон успел лишь разинуть рот и жадно заглотить крючок с ослепительной наживкой. А Шерлок уже бесцеремонно просочился в его жизнь, в само его существо. Шоком, глотком свежего воздуха, ревущим адреналином.  
  
С тех пор у Джона лишь одно желание – поймать, перехватить на бегу. Иногда Джону кажется, что с этой задачей не справиться даже с его прилежанием.  
  
Шерлок неуловим. Даже лежа на диване, сутками уставившись в одну и ту же точку, он ускользает от Джона. От его слов, разбивающихся об демонстративную глухоту. От его злости, которая не способна проесть толстую кожу Холмса. От взглядов – любопытных, тоскливых, жадных. От череды девиц и ночевок у Сары на жестком и таком неудобном диване. Иногда Джону кажется, что Шерлок существует в каком-то ином измерении, на совершенно иных скоростях, и всем им – Лестрейду, миссис Хадсон, бедняжке Молли да и самому Джону – позволено лицезреть лишь редкие всполохи: рассеянный взмах смычком, разворот худого плеча, взметнувшиеся фалды черного шерстяного плаща. Джону мало, Джону чудовищно мало.  
  
Джон смотрит на вздернутый профиль, и все внутри него плавится от осознания простого факта: боже милостивый, это Шерлок.  
  
Ш-ш-шерлок.  
  
Впервые - впервые! - Джон чувствует свою власть над этим удивительным человеком. Она опьяняет. Она заставляет шумно втягивать носом воздух и держать себя в руках, хотя, видит бог, больше всего на свете Джону хочется стащить с извивающегося Шерлока его классические брюки, резким движением перевёрнуть того на живот и взять, наконец, то, что ему так нужно. Джон знает: Шерлок не будет против. Сейчас – не будет. Хотя бы только из принципа. Он знает: это все испортит. Поэтому Джон продолжает ласкать пальцами тяжело вздымающуюся грудь Шерлока, изо всех сил стараясь не замечать горячие волны, растекающиеся от паха по всему телу.  
  
Вдруг Шерлок замирает. Джон обеспокоенно вскидывает глаза:  
  
\- Все... Все в порядке? - с Шерлоком никогда нельзя быть уверенным наверняка. Тот облизывает губы и кивает.  
  
\- Что дальше? - голос Шерлока непривычно низок, с интимной хрипотцой - у Джона встают волоски на руках, и хочется, хочется, нестерпимо хочется буквально вытрахать этот голос из холмсова горла. От собственных мыслей становится жарко. Джон проводит тыльной стороной ладони по вспыхнувшему лицу и ловит на себе горящий взгляд Шерлока. Несколько мгновений они лишь молча смотрят друг на друга. Загнанно дышат, словно охота, наконец, замкнулась в круг: непонятно, кто бежит, а кто ловит. Потом Шерлок отводит глаза и с напускным равнодушием произносит: - Хочешь меня?  
  
Шерлок почти убедителен в своих потугах на бесстрастность, но Джон чувствует, как набатом колотится в груди его сердце. Лгунишка. Хочется зацеловать его до смерти, этого взрослого, но так и не выросшего ребенка.  
  
Джон с силой толкается ему в пах и, криво усмехнувшись, опускается на локти:  
  
\- Хочу.  
  
Проводит раскрытыми губам по колючему подбородку, спускается ниже. Член Шерлока обжигает даже сквозь три слоя ткани - Джону приходится сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы избавиться от мыслей о том, как этот самый член будет скользить меж его влажных губ, потрется о верхнее небо, немного болезненно уткнется в гортань. Джон так нестерпимо хочет ощутить на языке его вкус, что рот мгновенно наполняется слюной, и он снова гулко сглатывает. Не сейчас. Потерпи. Боже...  
  
Шерлок беспорядочно двигает бедрами - растрепанный, раскрасневшийся, слишком взбудораженный, чтобы соблюдать какой-то ритм. Джон лапает его бесстыже и жадно, в душе обмирая от собственной смелости - словно школьник, впервые дорвавшийся до чужого тела. Но он ведь, и правда, дорвался...  
  
Одежда ощущается чем-то совершенно чужеродным. Джон приподнимается на руках и, ловко перекинув ногу, усаживается на бедра Шерлока верхом. Тот, недовольный потерей контакта, что-то бормочет - не разобрать, хватает Джона за руки, словно пытается удержать, но тут же отпускает, устыдившись своего порыва. Пальцы Джона неловкие, будто ватные. Он судорожно сжимает ими края своего свитера и тянет вверх. Едва заметно поводит плечами: прохладный воздух обжигает разгоряченную кожу. Швыряет свитер куда-то в сторону. Обычно Джон аккуратен со своими вещами – педант по натуре да еще и армейские привычки, - но этот момент какой угодно, только не обычный.  
  
Теплые подушечки проходят робкой щекоткой по его ребрам, и Джон уже ощутимо вздрагивает всем телом. Перехватывает тонкие кисти, обводит большими пальцами нежную кожу запястий. Шерлок задушено стонет, и Джон не может устоять: тянет его руку к губам, мягко прихватывает кожу зубами, скользит языком меж длинных пальцев. Другой рукой обхватывает собственный член - прямо поверх жесткой ткани джинсов - пару раз с силой проводит по нему вверх-вниз, чертыхается сквозь зубы. Кажется, будто в крови его плавится металл; в ушах шумит, категорически не хватает воздуха. Кожа Шерлока прохладная против его горячечных губ и горьковатая на вкус. Сам Шерлок - неописуем. Голова откинута назад, рот широко открыт, губы слегка кривятся от напряжения. Из-под прикрытых век виднеются белки глаз. Во всем его виде есть что-то совершенно нездоровое, и, наверное, это должно отталкивать, но Джон уверен: он никогда не видел ничего прекраснее. От желания сводит мышцы - ног, рук, живота. Реальности двоятся, грани стираются. Джон видит себя в Шерлоке, видит себя под ним, чувствует остроту его зубов и вес худощавого тела, сдается лихорадочным ласкам его быстрых рук и подчиняет его сам - губами, глазами, всем своим существом. Наверное, так люди сходят с ума.  
  
Ему не надо никак иначе.  
  
Джон резко дергает молнию джинсов вниз и касается себя сквозь тонкую хлопковую ткань исподнего. Че-е-ерт!.. Судорожным движением убирает со взмокшего лба челку, натыкается на внимательный взгляд серых глаз. Шерлок смотрит на него со странным выражением на лице, словно что-то решает для себя, а потом накрывает ладонью руку Джона на его члене и с силой надавливает. Джон закусывает губу, но хриплый утробный стон рвется наружу. Движения руки Шерлока беспорядочны, сам же он сосредоточен. Худые бедра непроизвольно дергаются в такт неровным движениям руки, и Джона накрывает волной легкого безумия. Кач-кач. Боже. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и его унесет. Закружит в водовороте, провезет по каменистому дну, обжигая кожу, обжигая легкие, выжигая изнутри. Джон мягко отстраняет руку Шерлока и дергает трусы вниз, высвобождая ноющий член. Воздух холодит влажную от выступившей смазки кожу. Пальцы Шерлока обхватывают его плоть - и Джона действительно уносит под воду. Это не должно быть так сильно - простое прикосновение, почти невинное в своем любопытстве, но Джону нечем дышать, ему кажется, будто он разом лишился всех чувств. Оглох, ослеп, затерялся в пространстве. И только пальцы Шерлока - нервные, немного неловкие, потрясающие - еще удерживают его где-то на границе этого мира.  
  
Это не должно быть так сильно, нет.  
Даже в свой первый раз он не испытывал ничего подобного.  
Но это Шерлок.  
Боже.  
  
Джону физически необходимо чувствовать его. Он еще только думает, что надо бы избавить Шерлока от штанов, а тот уже расправляется с черными пуговицами, расстегивает ширинку, елозит бедрами под Джоном, пытаясь выкрутиться из тесной ткани. Джон приподнимается, дает ему возможность маневра, не отрывая остекленевшего взгляда от обнажающейся плоти.  
  
Член Шерлока длинен и изящен, как и он сам. Бордовая головка поблескивает от смазки. Джон обхватывает его ладонью и млеет: переплетенный венками ствол удобно ложится в руку, горячий, гладкий, невероятно бархатистый на ощупь. Джон сглатывает. Осторожно обводит подушечкой большого пальца головку. Берет в кольцо. Проводит рукой вниз. Шерлок больно впивается пальцами в его ногу. Джон замирает на мгновение, кидает на Шерлока вопросительный взгляд. Тот, не отрываясь, смотрит на руки Джона и два возбужденных члена, замерших в непосредственной близости друг от друга. Облизывает губу - машинально, неэротичным, нервным движением. Джону все равно: он хочет его всего, со всеми острыми углами.  
  
Джон обхватывает рукой оба члена, обмирая от того, какой дрожью это прикосновение отзывается в Шерлоке, устраивается поудобней. Мягко поглаживает налитую плоть - неспешными длинными движениями. Потом, словно передумав, убирает руку и, резко подавшись вперед, впивается в губы Шерлока жадным поцелуем. Обхватывает кудрявую голову обеими руками, толкается бедрами. Джинсы сковывают движения, металлическая собачка молнии, должно быть, больно царапает кожу Шерлока, но тот лишь часто-часто дышит и льнет к Джону, скользя раскрытыми ладонями по его мокрой от пота спине.  
  
Это чудо - то, что происходит между ними.  
Сейчас, всегда.  
  
Он бы назвал это проклятьем, но нет, слишком много льющей через край нежности, слишком сильна потребность защитить - пусть даже от самого себя. Слишком сосредоточенные лица и полное неумение дышать через раз. Шерлок, его персональное чудовище, лихорадочно вскидывает бедра, пытаясь продлить контакт кожи с кожей, и Джон чувствует особое удовлетворение, отказывая ему в нем. Немного отстраниться - всего чуть-чуть, насколько хватит воли - бледное лицо кривится, словно от боли. Хочешь? Хочешь? Скажи, что хочешь!  
  
\- Попроси, - голос Джона срывается, и он пробует еще раз. - Попроси меня, Шерлок.  
  
***  
  
\- Попроси, - голос Джона срывается, и он пробует еще раз. - Попроси меня, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок резко втягивает ртом воздух и снова вскидывает бедра. Не дотянуться. Чер-р-рт. В паху все сводит от желания, и это плохо уже само по себе. Шерлок ненавидит терять контроль над ситуацией, но еще больше он ненавидит не получать желаемое. Он не так уж часто чего-то желает, вообще-то. И почти всегда осуществление его желаний зависит исключительно от него самого. Правда, есть еще Майкрофт, который считает, что знает о желаниях Шерлока больше, чем он сам, но думать о брате сейчас...  
  
Шерлок слышит собственный требовательный стон, словно со стороны, и понятия не имеет, как заставить себя перестать издавать эти ужасающе непристойные звуки. Тело отказывается подчиняться, и он почти что в панике, и если бы не руки Джона... Тот, словно капитан корабля, уверенно ведет их шаткое судно сквозь морскую бурю; Шерлок весь горит, под кожей нарастает страшный зуд, невыносимо хочется чего-то. Будь он проклят, если знает, чего, он никогда не был силен в чем-то столь прозаичном, столь приземленном, столь... великолепном, но - сильнее, резче, боги, Шерлок! - кажется, Джон прекрасно знает, что нужно телу Шерлока.  
  
Это похоже на лихорадку - потребность ощущать на себе тяжесть Джона, его губы - на своей коже, крепкие пальцы - вокруг своего члена. Шерлок чувствует себя грязным, почти больным, и это омерзительно, и даже хуже. Это разлагает. Люди, с их мелочными чувствами, стремлениями, обидами - разлагают. Трупы в этом плане добрее: они не дышат тебе в висок, выжигая жаром внутренности и все, что делает тебя тобой. Их кожа холодна, а лица приятно бесстрастны. Никаких эмоций, непостижимых Шерлоку, никаких сбоев в программе. Они мертвы - что может быть честнее?  
  
Он помнит, почему никогда не участвовал ни в чем подобном, помнит. Это не то, о чем можно забыть, эта брезгливость, она так прочно сидит на подкорке, что выскрести можно только вместе со всем его гениальным содержимым. Шерлок не пробовал, никогда не думал, что захочет попробовать. Но стоит внимательным пальцам Джона зарыться в его шевелюру и слегка оттянуть голову назад, открывая беззащитное горло, как у Шерлока все внутри сводит сладкой волной предвкушения. Джон аккуратно прикусывает выставленный напоказ острый кадык, мнет Шерлока почти грубо, что-то резко шипит ему в ухо, и это заводит, ох как заводит – Шерлок выгибается, и стонет, и трется обо все, до чего только может дотянуться, обо все, что является Джоном.  
  
\- Шерлок, - доносится до него, словно сквозь слой ваты, и он пытается сфокусировать взгляд на лице Джона. Мозг привычно выхватывает детали: расширенные зрачки, облезшую кожу на кончике носа, капли пота, выступившие на висках. Джон облизывает языком губы, и это должно что-то да значить, вот только Шерлок не может отвести от его языка глаз, от прикушенной кем-то - кем-то? стоит ли себя обманывать? - нижней губы Джона, от маленького шрама в уголке его рта. Только что этот шрам буквально гипнотизировал Шерлока - и вот он уже посасывает его, поглаживает языком, стонет Джону в приоткрытые губы. Ноги сами собой оплетают его талию, руки цепляются за широкую крепкую спину. Шерлок сам не знает, как это происходит, но, кажется, его тело предает его.  
  
Боги, он не против.  
Он хочет этого, что бы это ни было, как еще никогда ничего не хотел. Хочет все, что может дать ему Джон, и даже больше.  
Хотеть непривычно.  
Мучительно.  
Мучительно сладко.  
  
Джон мягко отстраняется, в его глазах плещется то же безумие, что Шерлок ощущает всем своим существом. Проклятье! Шерлок хорошо знаком с этой обманчивой мягкостью. Афганистан или Ирак? На войне нет места сантиментам, а Джон удивительно хорош в своей войне. У него свои методы, чтобы получить желаемое. Он сведет Шерлока с ума своей нежностью - Шерлоку немного жутко, он цепляется за бессвязные мысли из последних сил - он сожрет его с потрохами. "Шерлок" - губы Джона дважды приоткрываются, выпуская наружу теплое шелестящее дыхание. Шерлок жмурится, тянет носом густой влажный воздух. Он тоже упрям. Он умеет играть в эту игру. Он гребаный специалист по играм.  
  
\- Не упрямься, Шерлок, - тихо повторяет Джон. Его рука, мягко оглаживающая голое бледное бедро, едва заметно дрожит. - Просто скажи это.  
  
Слова пусты, слова ничего не значат. Но сейчас каждый звук сродни отступлению, каждый судорожный вздох - маленькое поражение. Шерлок шепчет "Джон" и упрямо тянет его на себя, но тот перемещает руку ему на грудь и ласково удерживает его на месте.  
  
\- Скажи, - сипло, но настойчиво. Голос Джона обволакивает, затекает в черепную коробку через уши. Шерлок в отчаянье цепляется пальцами за влажную от пота спину Джона, но руки упорно соскальзывают. Мир кружится перед глазами, и он жмурится, почти до боли. Дышать трудно, как после долгого бега. Шерлок судорожно хватает ртом воздух, стискивает зубы и закидывает ноги Джону на талию. Удержать. Еще немного. Еще. Шерлок не может вспомнить, чтобы ему когда-либо так сильно хотелось чувствовать кого-то. Чтобы пальцы ног поджимались в напряжении, а в животе словно закручивалась тугая спираль - того и гляди рванет. Его всего трясет, и это похлеще кокаиновой ломки. Взмокшие кудри липнут ко лбу, щекам, и Шерлок был бы сам себе отвратителен в этот момент, если бы мог еще хоть что-то соображать. Впрочем, он должен быть горд: его теория о том, что секс размягчает мозги, подтверждается по всем статьям. Неудивительно, что люди в большинстве своём так непроходимо тупы.  
  
Джона тоже трясет. Его каменно твердый член упирается Шерлоку в бедро, а пальцы впиваются в кожу с такой силой, что назавтра все тело будет расцвечено синяками. Пусть. Шерлок приветствует боль: она отрезвляет. Возвращает его в собственное тело. Заставляет желать большего, хотя, казалось бы, куда еще. Но Джон медлит, Джон, как всегда, чертовски медлителен. Шерлок резко приподнимается на локте и одним длинным кошачьим движением меняет их с Джоном местами. Прохладный воздух обжигает покрывшуюся испариной спину, взмокшая рубашка липнет к коже, но Шерлок слишком занят - ощущение Джона под ним необычно, странно, совершенно захватывающе - чтобы стянуть ее, наконец.  
  
Шерлок припадает на один локоть, прижимается ухом к груди Джона: сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее. Тонкие светлые волоски касаются слегка вздернутого носа, маленький коричневый сосок напряжен, и во все стороны от него расходятся мурашки. Шерлок ведет по ним языком, словно приветствуя - всего мгновение, не более, но Джон резко тянет ртом воздух и подталкивает Шерлока вверх.  
  
Шерлок подчиняется. Скользит растрепанными кудрями вверх по груди Джона, щекочет его подбородок, по губам, щекам, зажмуренным векам. Джон тихонько отплевывается и тут же ищет лицо Шерлока губами. Мокро, путано, так, как бывает только в жизни. Идеально.  
  
Шерлок утыкается носом в изгиб шеи Джона - тут кожа теплая, немного влажная и пахнет совершенно одуряюще. Джон твердит "Шерлок", стонет "Боже", и в его устах эти два слова почти равнозначны. Он ритмично вскидывает бедра и продолжает исступленно гладить Шерлока - по спине, бокам, по напряженным плечам, - зарывается широко раскрытой ладонью в слипшиеся кудри, и тот плывет на волнах удовольствия, и плавится, и это больше, чем он может выдержать. Но нет, он еще ничего не знает о своей выдержке: Джон мягко, но настойчиво тянет его за волосы, и Шерлок ловит его дикий, счастливый, совершенно безумный взгляд. А потом Джон замирает - кажется, само его сердце перестает биться, - осторожно проводит ладонью по полыхающей щеке Шерлока, и вот это уже точно слишком.  
  
Шерлока бьет мелкой дрожью, удовольствие почти граничит с болью, льется через край. По венам, по нервным окончаньям. Струится по клеткам мозга, разбивая паззл на части и складывая заново - в иную, но более совершенную картину. Шерлок выгибается, сминая пальцами сбившиеся простыни, все тело словно прошибает током - и он кричит, или ему лишь кажется, и это просто сердце отбивает у него в ушах барабанную дробь, а горло срывает хриплый шепот. Он оглушен, он едва ли осознает сам себя.  
  
Шерлок падает, как подкошенный, на часто-часто дышащего Джона; кажется, из него вынули все кости разом. Теплые руки тут же обхватывают его, принимая в свои объятья, нежно оглаживают по спине, бокам, удобно устраивают на взмокшей груди. Шерлок издает невнятный довольный звук и тычется макушкой в услужливо приподнятый подбородок. Глаза слипаются, дыхание постепенно приходит в норму.  
  
\- Это было, - голос Джона едва слышен, - потрясающе. Ты потрясающий.  
  
Шерлок сонно улыбается.  
  
\- Лучше дедукции?  
  
\- Что? - Шерлок не может видеть лица Джона, но готов поспорить, что тот закатил глаза. - Нет, Боже. Конечно, нет, - Джон тихо смеется, и от этого его грудная клетка приятно вибрирует. - Спи.  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
